Circus Sound
by Cadence3000
Summary: Vengan, vengan todos, es mi llamada desde el telón, voy muy alto en mus zancos alto sin mirar abajo, no pienso caer otra vez, me voy de este pueblo, pero me veras reír desde lejos, apresúrate, que el Show está por comenzar….


**Circus sound.**

 _ **Vengan, vengan todos, es mi llamada desde el telón, voy muy alto en mus zancos alto sin mirar abajo, no pienso caer otra vez, me voy de este pueblo, pero me veras reír desde lejos, apresúrate, que el Show**_ _ **está por comenzar….**_

* * *

Ya pasaron 30 años desde ese trágico momento, esa tragedia, que atemorizaba a cualquiera. Cuenta una leyenda, sobre un circo de ambulante que da su show, pero no un show cualquiera, sino uno, el cual nunca olvidaras…

Pero, déjenme contarles desde el inicio…

Una vez en un pueblo lejano, existían dos gemelos, los cuales, deseaban con ansias participar y manejar un circo, querían ser trapecistas, presentadores también, ellos eran **Tad y Trixie Sintg,** pero en sus prácticas y fallos intentos, sus compañeros vecinos y amigos, se burlaban de sus caídas. Cuando llegaron al límite, Tad y su hermana, abandonaron su hogar, en busca de su lugar en el mundo, al saber que era el circo, crearon uno, llamado _**Circus Sound**_ _._ Con el tiempo, no solo consiguieron que fuese un éxito su proyecto, inclusive, ellos se volvieron presentadores y trapecistas increíbles, contrataron a varias personas en busca de su mismo sueño, cuando todo iba bien, recibieron la noticia de que iban a ser entrevistados, incluyendo a todo el equipo junto, pero eso, _**no fue lo que en realidad paso….**_ Justo cuando entraron a donde los iban a entrevistar. Se apagaron las luces, _**y empezó el show**_.

Esa noche nadie vivió, todos, murieron, los trapecistas, estaban degolladlos, ¿los empleados? Murieron electrocutados y acuchillados, ¿Qué paso con el gemelos Sting's? Trixie, le faltaba el ojo derecho, tenía varios cuchillos clavados en ambos brazos, y una estaca en su corazón…y Tad…al ver quien les tendió la trampa fueron los mismos que les hacían Bullyng desde sus inicios, los maldijo diciendo " _ **¡LOS MALDIGO! ¡VENDRE POR USTEDES Y LOS MATARE, LES HARE LO MISMO QUE NOS HICIERON, NINGUNO VIVIRA, NI SIQUIERA EL PUEBLO ENTERO!**_ "- grito con todas sus fuerzas, antes de morir al igual que su hermana…

Después de 16 años, un circo se acerco a un pueblo cercano, pero extrañamente, nadie lo vio de día, solo apareció de noche, se decía que solo harían una función, y entonces el pueblo entero, pago sus entradas, entusiasmados por ver el show….

 _ **Y entonces….**_

 _ **Se apagaron las luces…**_

 _ **Y el show….**_

 _ **Estaba por comenzar….**_

Apareció una chica de hermosa silueta, usaba una máscara que tapaba su ojo derecho, al lado de ella apareció el mismo chico de la entrada, el cual aun estaba sobre zancos muy altos…y empezó a Cantar…:

(Voy a poner el nombre quien canta, pero para aclarar, nadie sabía cómo se llamaban los participantes de aquel circo ok).

 _ **Tad:**_

 _ **Vengan uno, vengan todos**_

 _ **Es mi llamada desde el telón**_

 _ **Camino sobre zancos altos a mil pies de altura**_

 _ **No me vengo abajo**_

 _ **Me voy de este pueblo**_

 _ **Me veras sonreír desde kilómetros a la redonda**_

 _ **Mi nombre está en las luces**_

 _ **Trixie:**_

 _ **En lo más alto del lugar**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

 _ **Ven a ver todo el lugar**_

 _ **Entre risas**_

 _ **Y sustos**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Circus Sound**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y entonces, la chica misteriosa fue levantada de los pies por otro chico extremadamente igual a ella, y dando en un parpadeo cambio ligero de ropas, todos miraban asombrados como hacían las acrobacias a 3 kilómetros de altura sin caer, pero ninguno se daba cuenta que los demás sellaban cualquier salida…._

 _Después vino una chica con una ropa similar a la primera, era rubia con mechones azul oscuro, ya a 1 kilometro de altura, empezó a das sus piruetas sobre su aro en las alturas, enamorando al público, pero cuando daba un corte de luz, su silueta cambiaba a una escalofriante, inclusive asustando a los espectadores, pero creyendo que era parte del show, los aplausos sonaban cada vez más fuertes, después vino otra chica con una cinta en sus manos, mientras ella mantenía a su público con los ojos en la misma, los niños curiosos, los del último asiento que no son muy bien vistos….desaparecieron…_

 _Después vino un chico sobre la cuerda floja, con una sola mano sosteniéndose de un palo, y dando pasos torpes sobre la misma, empezó a seguir la canción…_

 _ **Tad:**_

 _ **Estoy sobre la cuerda floja**_

 _ **No tengo mucho tiempo**_

 _ **Pero el mundo es más brillante cuando pierdes tu mente**_

 _ **Estoy loco como un payaso**_

 _ **Con el circo en la cuidad**_

 _ **Trixie y Tad:**_

 _ **Tratando de distinguir una risa**_

 _ **Dentro de ese ceno fruncido**_

 _ **Tad:**_

 _ **Mi nombre está en las luces**_

 _ **Trixie:**_

 _ **En lo más alto del lugar**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

 _ **Ven a ver todo el lugar**_

 _ **Entre risas**_

 _ **Y sustos**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

 _ **-*(espacio musical)*-**_

 _ **Circus Sound**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Después de caer apropósito de la cuerda, vino de la nada la otra chica y lo "salvo" y ambos cantaban en el aire al mismo tiempo:_

 _ **Mi nombre está en las luces**_

 _ **En lo más alto del lugar**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

 _ **Ven a ver todo el lugar**_

 _ **Entre risas**_

 _ **Y sustos**_

 _ **Toma asiento el espectáculo va a comenzar**_

Después de terminar el show, los aplausos no dejaron e resonar en toda la carpa, cuando pensaron que ya había _terminado el show,_ empezaron a pararse e ir hacia la salida, pero todo el pueblo entro en pánico cuando no abrió la entrada, y por ningún lado encontraban salir, ni siquiera por debajo de la carpa, luego, se apagaron las luces, y una sola luz encendida, llamo a atención a todos los espectadores, al ver que eran los _gemelos trapecistas,_ pero con la mirada baja, y tanto como sus ropas y cabellos cambiaron de color, y escucharon que dijeron de forma paralela:

- _¿A dónde van? Si el show…_ _ **está a punto de comenzar….**_ -esto último lo dijeron con un tono macabro y espeluznante…luego, todas las luces…se apagaron…

Tal vez afuera de la carpa se escuchen aplausos, risas y diversión…pero por dentro…era pura masacre, cuerpos atravesados, deputados, niños gritando piedad...pero todos eran apuñalados por la cabeza, los adultos, eran decapitados y abiertos por la mitad, ¿ancianos? Solo los quemaban, ¿adolecentes? Electrocutados….. ¿y los descendientes de las personas que mataron a los cirqueros? Si, si estaban ahí….y a ellos los molieron a golpes, los acuchillaron, clavaron, y sacaron varios cuchillos de su interior, hasta a la final, que los quemaron y aplastaron…..

A la mañana siguiente, la carpa del circo ya no estaba…. _y tampoco los_ cadáveres _de esas pobres e inocentes personas…._

Muchos años después, se dice que si pasas la noche en ese pueblo abandonado…. _ **no llegas a vivir al otro día…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaa! De verdad GOMEN ASAI POR NO SUBIRLO EN HALLOWEEN, es que estaba ocupada, hice varios dibujos para este FF, pero ni siquiera los he terminado ;-; (la cancion si la pondre hoy en mi Pag en Facebook)**

 **Los subiré mañana debido a que no podre hoy, pueden ver los dibujos en mi Pag de Facebook, búsquenme como Cadence3000, podrán reírse, interactuar, escuchar música, y verán mi dibujos referentes a mis historias**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden agregarlo a favoritos si es gusto, y darle Like a mi Pag en Facebook**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Bye**

 **(mensajito para ViolettVader, como te llamas ahora PauTroi…¿¡CUANDO PIENSAS ACTUALIZAAAAARR QUE ME QUEDO CON LA INTRIGAAAAA!?)**

 **XD**


End file.
